


“Home?..”

by toby55437890



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toby55437890/pseuds/toby55437890
Summary: In dream’s home life, things were pretty fucked up after his mom left his him and his sister alone with their father.
Kudos: 9





	“Home?..”

Dream, Sapnap, and George were playing minecraft on the DreamSMP as usual. A few minutes after they started playing, something happened to Dream. The other two in the call heard yelling from Dream. He soon muted himself. Or at least he thought he did. “Sapnap? What’s happening with Dream?” George asked with his adorable accent. “I dunno. Probably fighting with his siblings or something” Sapnap replied not knowing at all what happens in Dream’s home life. When he came back he had bruises. Though the boys couldn’t see him. He quickly ended the call.  
After the little incident, Dream stayed a bit distant. He hasn’t talked to Sapnap or George for days. It had been two weeks after the incident that Dream finally decided to speak to them. Dream hasn’t been online since what happened. Sapnap and George were very relieved Dream was ‘okay.’ Even Tommy was happy to hear his voice. Since then, Dream didn't seem happy anymore. George and sapnap were worried about him.  
The very next day on minecraft..

Minecraft  
Loading…  
Loading…  
Loading…  
Loading complete!  
Servers  
DreamSMP  
Hypixel  
Dream clicked on “DreamSMP” hesitantly.

Joining game…  
Dream joined the game.  
GeorgeNotFound: Dream! How are you??  
Dream: Hi George.. Im fine.  
GeorgeNotFound: You sure?  
Dream: I said I’m fine.  
GeorgeNotFound: Whatever you say :/ I don’t believe you tho

Dream was a bit pissed off that George didn’t believe him. But George was right. Dream was not okay. But he carried on with his day. “Idiot-“ Dream thought to himself as though he thought he deserved to be dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
